Love and HATE
by katesmak
Summary: Greenland and Iceland have always had a rocky relationship, one could say it was a love/hate relationship but with more HATE than anything. But somewhere deep down there ha to be some love... right? One-shot. Slight yaoi.


**Okay so me and my friend were talking one day and the topic of Greenland and Iceland came up, we were both making fun of how Greenland was all icy and Iceland was very green. And then something popped into my head, if Greenland was in Hetalia he would probably be a horrible person having stolen Iceland's name and all (Don't ask, my thoughts are a bit strange). I told my friend this and she gave me a weird look before saying, "But Iceland is older than Greenland." And that just totally set me off, I just could not get over the subject!**

**Okay so that was how this story, after constant weeks of bugging me in the back of my mind, came to be.**

**Denmark Disclaimer time!**

**Denmark: Kate does not own Hetalia, but sadly she does own the OC of Greenland, my baby bro, poor guy...**

**Hey I'm a bit insulted by that... But who cares about me, just continue on!**

* * *

_Y__ou see Greenland and Iceland have somewhat of a love hate relationship..._

When the four Nordics walked into the meeting, instead of the usual sight of the more known nations duking it out over some old grudge or another, they saw a steadily growing circle.

The four, none of them had been able to find Iceland this morning, which had caused big brother Norway to become worried, also saw two puffins fly above the middle of the circle. They seem to have found Iceland.

Sweden and Finland seemed to be a bit confused at the presence of another puffin wondering what other country would have one for a pet. Norway and Denmark though knew instantly what was going on.

They both manage to get through the crowd and to the center of the circle, where two countries, who looked strangely similar to the older nations that had just arrived, were screaming insults at each other.

_... Emphasis on the hate part..._

"You are such a midget Ice! You're nearly as small as that Sealand fellow!" Shouted the blonde on the left of the circle.

The pale haired 'midget' on the opposite side growled throwing back his own comment, "Your just jealous that even though I'm small I'm still three times better than you'll ever be it is even in your name 'Green'land!"

"Well at least mine doesn't mirror my personality as much as yours does 'Ice'land!"

"Hey look who's talking you name stealer!"

"Name stealer?! You're older than I am how could I take your name when I wasn't even born yet?!"

"Some kind of advanced psychic weird thing that you used to control me from where ever you were!"

This made Greenland burst out laughing and crumple to the floor holding his gut.

"What is so funny?" Iceland growled.

Greenland wiped tears from his eyes as he stood back up, "You just admitted that you are weak enough to be convinced by a not even born yet country!"

Iceland flushed pink and grumbled a few choice obscenities in Icelandic, or what they assumed to be Icelandic.

"Haha! I have won already! Why don't you just give up? This makes it five me four you!"

Iceland was suddenly wielding a huge sword that Mr. Puffin had handed to him, "Just keep dreaming! We both know that I'm stronger than you!"

Greenland had also pulled out his own weapon a similar, but smaller, version of Denmark's battle axe, "Yeah, sure..." He scoffed with enough confidence to rival Prussia's.

Denmark and Norway decided that now was a good time to cut in before they destroyed the whole place, which both of the elder nations knew they could after seeing Iceland and Greenland crumble an entire house during one of their fights.

"Okay Green I think that's enough of that," Denmark said with a grunt as he began to pull the fighting Greenland away from Iceland who was also being dragged away by Norway.

"Who caused this?" Norway growled as his brother fought to get to Greenland.

America stepped forward his face a slight red, "That would be me, I'm sorry I didn't realize that asking about their names would cause this much trouble..."

The Dane and Norwegian both glared at the American, "You didn't know?" Spat Denmark, his usual happy facade gone.

"We told all the nations to never bring it up, especially when the two are in the same room!" Norway snapped, Iceland growled and tried once again to get to Greenland.

The blonde looked perplexed at that, "Umm... no one ever told me that..."

All the G8 nodded and looked apologetic, "Yeah we figured that this would happen whether we told him or not, so we all just opted to keep the bloody twit as far away from them as possible... but him and Greenland have become friends recently soo..." England looked very sheepish at his lack of control of the situation.

Greenland started snickering and all the others looked at him strangely, "Hey Denmark I think you forgot something..."

The Dane looked down at his younger ward, "Hmm... what?"

Greenland suddenly forced Denmark off of him and grabbed Iceland slinging the protesting nation over his shoulder, "You forget that my land is larger than yours!" He snapped running away with Iceland.

Norway and Denmark both growled, "Come back here you selfish brat!" Denmark screamed pulling out his own battle axe as Norway called his troll and unsheathed his sword.

The two ran past the startled Finland and Sweden to get their brothers and try to keep them from injurying themselves further.

But when the older siblings rounded a corner in the halls they both saw something that would probably scar them for life.

_... But sometimes deep down, **deep down**, there, may be, the slightest bit of love..._

The two elder nations saw each of their brothers, _who they were pretty sure they had just witnessed trying to kill each other,_ making out, Greenland pushing the smaller nation against the wall. At first Denmark and Norway were horrified at this, because the image was as mentally scarring as it can get but then the platinum blonde and the honey blonde both smiled, finally, _finally, _their brothers would start to get along!

That is... until Iceland broke away from Greenland and started to scream things in Icelandic.

The Greenlander put his hands over his ears like an obnoxious child trying to ignore their parents, "Iceland why did you have to go and ruin things? It was so quiet without your blabbering mouth!"

Iceland switched to English and continued to shout, "Well you know what Greenland? Fuck you! I don't care what you think, you oblivious name stealer!" And with that the white-blonde man stormed away from the situation, small unintelligible mutter are heard under his breath every few steps.

"What? How many times- ICELAND YOU ARE OLDER THAN ME!" Iceland gave no sign of having heard the younger nation.

_... Or maybe not._

* * *

**First things first... That comment Greenland made about his land being larger than Denmark's? Well I kind of made it so that that was the reason that Greenland was stronger than Denmark... Tell me what ya think about this because I'm kind of hesitant about... maybe I'll edit it out later but for now! Woohoo! I'm just glad I finished this, its been bothering me for awhile.**

**And again this is just a one-shot, nothing more, nothing less! But I still hope you liked it!**


End file.
